Mi único Amor
by agnesberry
Summary: Cuando la conoci me dio miedo, pero paso el tiempo y se convirtio en familia, esa mujer, su único y verdadero amor, la única que le dio sentido a su vida y le enseño a Morgan a amar. J.J, cuenta la historia y tambien el propio Morgan de como de como Agatha y Rosalie, se convirtieron en las mujeres de Derek Morgan.


Hola a todos soy nueva por aquí, espero guste quiero sus comentarios!

Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, solo Rosalie, Agatha y su equipo.

Capítulo 1: Desde cero

Rosalie Marie Morgan Ferraro es una hermosa bebe de 2 meses, se podría decir que es la bebita más amada en todo el mundo. Sus padres son muy especiales, ellos son todo un mundo de complicaciones, desacuerdos y desencuentros, pero se aman mucho o por lo menos lo intentan... ...

Agatha Ferraro 28 años, asesina serial dejada en libertad solo para trabajar a tiempo completo para el FBI, es ingeniera química con 2 doctorados en micro bacteriología molecular y patología forense, actualmente es la Supervisora y jefa de uno de los equipos de la unidad de análisis del conducta del FBI, lo que nadie puede explicar es como alguien como ella llego a ser quien es ahora y lo más importante, como alguien tan oscuro como ella es la madre de algo tan hermoso y puro como lo es Rosalie.

Derek Morgan mujeriego sin remedio, ya todos lo conocemos el es parte de otro equipo de análisis de conducta del FBI , liderado por Aaron Hotchner ,a quien también conocemos y a donde tengo el inmenso placer de pertenecer.  
Se qué esto es rarísimo, como alguien como Morgan termina con alguien como Agatha y siendo padre ...  
Mi nombre es Jennifer Rossi o JJ y les voy a contar como paso.

Fue un caso difícil , siempre odio cuando hay niños involucrados, todo quedamos muy mal, no podía sacarme esas imágenes de la cabeza, pensaba en Henry y como reaccionaría si algo así le pasara, no podía tranquilizarme, hasta qué mi marido me abrazo fuerte antes de que dejáramos la unidad para ir a casa ,pero también mi mente se despejó al ver pasar al equipo de Agatha Ferraro, escuche mucho sobre ellos pero nunca los había visto, ellos nunca se juntaban con lo que ellos denominaban "gente normal" y creo que tenían razón al llamarnos normales porque ellos no lo eran, a quien se le ocurre formar un equipo de asesinos, estafadores y hackers para perseguir y atrapar a su misma clase... Quien sabe ... Ja... Y si, al FBI sólo se le podría haber ocurrido tal horror, fue Strauss la que nos dijo si no puedes con ellos úneteles ...

Daban miedo, nadie se juntaba con ellos, pero eran implacables, podían con más de un caso a la vez y tenían a los jefes más que encantados. Debe ser fácil atrapar a tu misma especie, ya que piensan igual.

Agente Hotchner, Agente Ferraro los necesito unos minutos por favor-dijo Strauss. Y se fueron a la oficina de Hotch dejando a los dos equipos juntos.

Dave me dan miedo- le dije a mi marido, si me case con Rossi, pero esa es otra historia.

Tranquila amor, no pasa nada ellos están del mismo lado que nosotros- me dijo y me miro con esa mirada cargada de amor que siempre me calma.

Si pero... - Dave no me dejo terminar y me dijo, cometieron errores imperdonables en el pasado pero te puedo asegurar que son diferentes ahora, si los conocieras sabrías que estas más segura al lado de ellos que rodeada por agentes del FBI... Agatha es sumamente agradable cuando la conoces...

Que! Tú los conoces- le dije

Bella por favor no grites- me dijo

No estoy gritando Dave, cuando ,como ,donde y porqué los conoces? - le dije casi en un susurro

Cuando lleguemos a casa te cuento, ahora tranquila y se amable con ellos - Dave me lo dijo con una tranquilidad que me asombro, ellos nos miraban, nosotros los mirábamos y había una incomodidad en el aire que llegaba a molestar, PG y Reíd estaban escondidos detrás de Morgan y Emily estaba al lado de Dave,

Fue en ese instante que Agatha salió de la oficina de Hotch que me di cuenta. Ella dentro de esa fría mirada, por un momento, pasó por sus ojos un brillo especial, seguí con la mirada lo que ella estaba mirando y ahí lo vi ... Morgan, él y solamente el podría salir con alguien como ella o eso pensé, la forma en que el la miro ... fue un segundo pero esa mirada lo dijo todo, entre ellos dos pasaba algo y no era una amistad pero ...tampoco una relación, tal vez era ... Deseo?

Agentes por favor junten a sus equipos en la sala de reuniones, le oí a Strauss decirles a Hotch y Agatha...

Chicos a la sala de reuniones por favor-dijo Hotch, se ve que estaba enojado porque su cara estaba más sería de lo normal, rápidamente fuimos allí al entrar oímos a Strauss decir ...Agente Ferraro por favor. ...

Con fastidio Agatha dijo ...muévanse ahora ... Sus palabras eran como hielo y la verdad di gracias por no tenerla como jefa.

Los reuní a todos porque tenemos un caso especial y delicado-dijo Strauss a todos.

Van a trabajar en conjunto, sé que esto no es usual pero necesitamos fusionar fuerzas y ustedes son los mejores equipos...

Y ahí comenzó todo...

Que les pareció? Me pareció mejor contar esta historia desde el punto de vista de J.J, ya que creo ella tiene una forma genial de ver la vida.

R&R….

Agnesberry….


End file.
